The present invention relates to security systems for merchandise and electrical appliances and telephones.
A variety of different security devices are available for use with merchandise. One system features a loop which is passed through the article and locked to itself. Cutting or otherwise breaking the loop causes an alarm to be activated. Articles such as electrical appliances or telephones often do not lend themselves to such protection since they seldom have passageways through the device through which a cord or cable could be passed to form a loop restraining removal of the device. Consequently, such devices have alarm units with triggering mechanisms responsive to the removal of the electrical plug or cutting of the cord. However, the limited number of electrical outlets normally available makes displays of merchandise dependent on such outlets inconvenient and of limited flexibility. Moreover, many of these devices require sensing circuits to be installed in the device itself, in the plug outlet or in the plug itself.
U.S. Pat No. 4,157,542 issued to Smith discloses a multiple outlet receptacle assembly into which up to six plugs can be attached. Each receptacle has a moveable spring bias contact which closes upon removal of a plug to cause an alarm to be activated. The concept of a multiple outlet which itself carries a sensing circuitry and can be plugged into a wall outlet does improve the flexibility of merchandise location, but is still limiting. In any event, the Smith device can be defeated by cutting the cable.
Accordingly, there is provided an improved combination merchandise and appliance security system. There is further provided a merchandise or electrical appliance security system which allows advanced flexibility of location. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security system which becomes activated upon removal of a plug or cutting of the cable.